spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBuddy Mania
SpongeBuddy Mania is a SpongeBob SquarePants fansite founded on , by ssj4gogita4. Like Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, it contains episode transcripts and character biographies and also has a forum. It also has its own wiki. History Pre-opening ( , - , ) On , , interested in the SpongeBob SquarePants series, and inspired by many other SpongeBob fansites, ssj4gogita4 decided to create his own called SpongeBuddy Mania. On , 2004, the site's layout was formed by Spongey34. On , due to business with school among other things, the site's staff decided to take a break from completing it for the time being. On , the staff returned and got back to expanding on the website. They finished three of the biggest pages: the movie, episodes, and DVD/VHS. In addition, the layout was cleaned up and revised by spongedude into SpongeBuddy v.1. On , Spongey34 became a co-admin, as did ssj4gogita4. On , despite having almost let another month slip away without doing anything, the team agreed to further grow the site from there on. Opening (April 3, 2004)-the end of 2004 On April 3, SpongeBuddy Mania was officially opened. Four days later, the forums were created. The following day, the quiz was completed by Spongey34. The SpongeBuddy Mania community eventually started to grow significantly from this point on, even receiving its 1,000th forum post on , 2004. On , a gallery was added to the site. On , 2004, the website turned one month old. On , a new gallery was made. Specifically, one that is more integrated with the forums. On , carterhawk completed the new skin, SpongeBuddy Redux, for the forums. On , 2004, the first year of SpongeBob Mania finally arrived and had already made 35,000 hits. On , the forums reached 50 members. On , the team, mainly spongedude, began development on SpongeBuddy v.2. On , they released the SpongeBuddy v.2 site, as well as finished their transfer over to a new host with ther own domain, sponge-buddy.net. On , the forums reached 100 members. On , the forum reached 1,000 posts. The 1,000th post was quoted as "me" by spongedude. On , SBM added the Fanfiction Archive. On , the first mod election at SpongeBuddy ended; six new members received the prized staff position. Power surge Due to a power surge that occurred on , all the data on the server SpongeBuddy Mania was hosted on was lost. The most recent backup they could find was from late . The total damage was a loss of about 6,500 posts and 70 members to the forums, and several miscellaneous updates to the site. SBM also found themselves without a host. The site returned on , , hosted on Lunar Pages. They slowly started to recover and rebuild the community. The time frame of everything that was lost was later referred to as "the void." After having experienced a misfortunate power surge (see "Power surge" above), the site returned by January 12. On , SpongeBuddy Mania unsuccessfully launched their first contest. On the same day, due to the situation, Spongey34 and ssj4gogita4 agreed to compile the content from both of their sites to form SpongeBuddy Mania. They both became the main admins, as spongedude stepped down for a little while, and carterhawk was there for technical support. On , they reached 2,000 posts on the forums for the second time. On , the forums were upgraded from IPB 1.3 to 2.0. New skins were made. On , spongedude made the first new site layout called SBM v1. On , due to the whole staff, especially carterhawk, SpongeBuddy Mania pulled off a very elaborate April Fool's Day prank: Lord Aku took over the forums for a day, changed the skin into a mess, and made everyone's avatar a dancing banana. Though cheesy at times, most of the members bought it and decided to fight for their freedom. On April 3, after much anticipation, SBM's first anniversary finally came! They also started the Poster Contest. On , Spongey34 made a first anniversary page. On , an episode rankings page was added. On , thanks to gi_joe and ssj4gogita4, both staff members finished the "redux 2.0" skin, which was originally made for 1.3. On , the Blogs and Gallery features were reinstated to the forums. On , a new feature called Topic of the Week was created. On , two other new features, Member and Site of the month, were introduced. On , yet another new feature, Ask the Staff, was introduced. On , two new skins were completed, thanks to ssj4gogita4. On , the Shoutbox returned to the forums. On April 1, the community pulled a second April Fool's prank, this time claiming to have been bought by United SpongeBob. On April 3, SpongeBuddy Mania celebrated its 2nd anniversary, with mass changes being implemented in honor. On , the forums surpassed the grand goal of 100,000 posts. On , the site reached 1,000 members. Founder's account hacked On , , ssj4gogita4's account was hacked and all his posts were deleted. Thanks to spongedude, all his posts were eventually restored, and after that, the hacker decided to show his face and SBM gave him a nice time to think about who he was messing with. On April 1, SpongeBuddy Mania pulled its third April Fool's prank by banning admins and turning the topics upside down. On April 3, SBM celebrated its 3rd anniversary. On April 3, SpongeBuddy Mania celebrated its 4th anniversary. On , ssj4gogita4 began to work on the SBM 4.0 by himself, taking him a total of 2 years to complete it. On , abney317 started to move content from SpongeBob Revolution to SpongeBuddy Mania, but unfortunately didn't finish by the time the site crashed in late December. On , SpongeBuddy Mania began the 25 Days of Christmas, releasing content up until Christmas day. On April 3, SBM celebrated its 5th anniversary. On , SpongeBuddy Mania gained some public recognition by Beckett's Price Guide (see Notability). On , , SBM gained 2,000,000 visitors. On , the "Under the Sea" template was created by Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick for the SBM 4.0! On , the main site was upgraded and numerous major changes were made. On , , SpongeBuddy Mania launched the "Explore" section on the site in hopes of exploring the real-life sea creatures behind SpongeBob. On April 3, SBM celebrated its 7th anniversary. On , the SpongeBob Episode Discussion section is added to the forums. On , some big forum updates occurred. Some of the new skins did not last long. On , , the chat returned to SpongeBuddy Mania. On , the site hits its 3 millionth visitor. On April 1, the site was flipped upside down and various other things happened in honor of April Fool's Day. On April 3, SBM celebrated its 8th anniversary. On , SBM v5.5 was released. Updates include new forum skin, the complete episode picture gallery, and some other new site features. On August 11, VIP memberships were added to the forums. On , the official SBM Wiki was added. On , the forums reached their 500,000th post. On December 1, the 25 Days of Christmas event was held. New content and goodies were added until Christmas Day. On , SpongeBuddy Mania reached 4,000,000 viewers. On April 3, the site celebrated its 9th anniversary. On April 22, the forums reached 4,000 members. On , SpongeBuddy Mania v6 was released. On , the forums reached 600,000 posts. On , the site reached its 5 millionth member. On , , SpongeBuddy Mania's forums reached 400,000 posts. On April 3, SBM celebrated its 10th anniversary. On , the site reached its 6 millionth visitor. On , SBM reached its 5,000th forum member. On , the forums reached their 800,000th post. On April 3, SpongeBuddy Mania celebrated its 11th anniversary. On , the forums received their 6,000th member. On , the forums reached 900,000 posts. On , the forums reached 1 million posts. On , the forums reached their 7,000th member. On April 3, SpongeBuddy Mania celebrated its 12th anniversary. On , the site received its 10 millionth visitor. On , the forums received their 1,100,000th post. Notability On , 2009, an issue of the Beckett Price Guide magazine was released in honor of SpongeBob SquarePants' 10th anniversary. In it, there was a list entitled "Top 10 SpongeBob fan sites," a list dedicated to SpongeBob-related online communities for fans. Among the list was SpongeBuddy Mania. Trivia *Spongey34 got the idea of the website's name from a scene in the episode "F.U.N." where says to , "SpongeBuddy, yoohoo!" External links *https://sbmania.net/ *SpongeBuddy Mania Wiki Category:Fansites